Seven Heavenly Virtues
by Shade Asylum
Summary: Rachel has been the best thing to happen to Santana. Inverse to Seven Deadly Sins. Can be read alone. Future-fic.


**AN: So this is meant to accompany Seven Heavenly Virtues but it can standalone. They sort of say the same thing just from the girls own perspectives and relating to the inverse Sin/Virtue. It's meant to be pretty short, both stories about seven or eight chapters a piece and not very long chapters at that.**

**Warning: Maybe abuse, mental, physical and emotional. Angst. Smut. The sins won't be in any specific order, and definitely not chronological order. It's more like general points and events through the course of their relationship pertaining to the actual sins/virtues.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the characters.**

Without a doubt, Rachel Berry was the best thing to ever happen to me. She was the most loving, caring, and amazing person in the world, and I, in no way, deserved her. In the time she spent with me she could have moved on with her career, found a love worth her own, and lived her life to an extent that she just never could with me.

I was successful in that I was the best at my job, had a stable life, and most importantly I had her. But Rachel, she had so much more. Like me she was the best at her job, but it was a job she loved, something she had always wanted and had striven for, and with or without me she could stand on her own two feet, and I suppose she was happy enough with me, but I can't say that was for the best. After high school she grew and became the star she was meant to be while I remained the same.

When we found each other once more she was the same forgiving girl but I found myself drawn to her, wanting her so that nobody else could have her. Rachel liked me though, genuinely liked my personality, god knows why, and my mind. I captivated her, when I wasn't too busy being the best at everything but the best for her.

"This is my girlfriend Rachel, you might recognize her from her new show," I grinned proudly as I displayed the beautiful petite brunette.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Santana talks about you all the time," he offered along with his hand and I adored that this man who hardly mattered to me could finally see the wonder that I got to call my girlfriend.

She took his hand politely and I swelled with pride, "The pleasure's all mine."

I swooped her away to continue the pattern. Introducing my prize to everyone of importance that night like she was the drawing that would go on the fridge. She just accepted the treatment so well and looking back on it why shouldn't she have? All through high school, I, and pretty much everybody else, made her life hell and treated her like she was hardly worthwhile and now I doted on her, bragged about her, and gave her all of the attention she could ask for. Still, even in her own crowd, among her own peers, given the opportunity she was nothing but humble.

"So, this is the infamous Santana Lopez?" A grinning girl asked before we'd even dropped off our coats.

"Yeah, this is her," Rachel blushed slightly as she looked up at me.

"Rachel never said you were this gorgeous, after all the talk of how sweet you are I assumed it was beauty and the beast type deal," the girl teased, offering her hand.

"Well, I have my moments," I shrugged, giving a polite smile with the handshake.

Rachel just smiled while her friend and I became acquainted. That night continued in the same manner, her friends coming to me, asking if I was the face with the name that hardly came up. I wasn't upset, if anything I was hurt. I took every opportunity to talk about Rachel, to announce to the heavens that she was with me and nobody else, but apparently she didn't feel the same. Her friends didn't know about the grand apartment we shared, the work I did, or even what I looked like.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I followed her into the apartment?

"Of course not, love. Why would you think that?" She pulled off her jacket as she turned to me.

"None of your friends even know who I am," I pointed out.

She shrugged, smiling understandingly, "Baby that has nothing to do with you, I'm content knowing I have you, I don't need everyone else to know your life story as long as they know you make me happy."

It eased my mind and confused me, "They can't know why I make you happy? How well I take care of you?"

She chuckled slightly, "They don't need to, and even without telling them they see how happy I am."

I didn't understand at the time. I didn't know you could enjoy something or someone so much without your peers knowing how much you had as well.

I really did love her, but I can't say it was for the best. She was the treasure I wanted. On the surface she was talented and beautiful. Of course she was also smart, and caring. To me, the highest honor I could give was to let her know that she was part of the success and popularity I'd always striven for, even at her own expense at one time.

I suppose I thought I could show her that, but what I thought of as claiming her as the only one I wanted to be with, she thought was me claiming her as only mine. It was a fair enough accusation, and I suppose even something I would do. I'm sure Rachel would have loved a simple ring, but I couldn't settle for that. Three stones set in a braided white gold band were my idea of a commitment, I thought the more I spent the more she'd know she meant to me, but I saw how much the ring started weighing her down, no, tying her to me. She was her own women and my love for her eventually became her restraint.

The most meaningful thing, beyond the price, the aesthetics, and even the symbol of the ring itself, was the inscription. Without possession, Rachel truly was my gold star. She lit up the world, even if I didn't appreciate it as I should have. She loved me while I expected everyone else to love her for me.

While Rachel changed me for the better, I catch myself wondering how I've ruined her. The meek girl who loved the spotlight but appreciated everything outside of it; how had my insidious nature damaged her? What did that damn musical say? One song said it all, no good dead goes unpunished. I'm sure Rachel would put on her best Broadway smile and say that our shortcomings would only be experience for later on in life, but I can't be as optimistic. She was nothing but kind to me, and I only added to those who've failed her in life.

"Oh, yeah?" I beamed proudly. "I just proposed, Rae show him," I urged her, seeking approval I didn't need for the sake of having I.

I kept her at my side like an accessory, and that she allowed me to should have alerted me to the damage I'd caused, "Woah, that's some serious bling, guess that new promotion will really help, eh?" He laughed, but I was almost salivating at that, "Of course, you can never get too close to the top."

I knew she hated my work, how I let it draw me away from her, how I just let it because not getting that promotion meant somebody else got the glory.

"Oh yeah, it's more work, a bit of travel, but insane money and benefits," he'd already hooked me and my attention

"That'd be great, huh Rae?" I wanted that promotion, as I'd wanted all the others before, and I'd want more to come. I was the kid who'd just left the candy store, yes I'd get my candy, but soon enough it'd be gone and I'd be onto the next prize.

"Of course, love," I saw her smile that fake smile, the one that lit up a room but no brighter than the fluorescent lights above, but I didn't pay it nearly the mind I should have.


End file.
